


Valentine's Day

by DracosRocketship



Series: Hollstein Holidays [1]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 08:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5999770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DracosRocketship/pseuds/DracosRocketship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla really loves Laura. She just wants to show her that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine's Day

Carmilla took a deep breath and stepped into the small coffee shop around the corner from her dorm. She bypassed the long line of sleep deprived college students, the ones determined to get their afternoon fix of caffeine so they can head back to their dorms and write an entire paper the night before it was due. She headed straight for the table that the Ginger Squad was sitting at. Taking a seat next to Danny, she dug into the pocket of her leather jacket and pulled out a small black box.

Opening it and setting it on the table, Carmilla asked, "What do you think?"

Perry gasped, "Carmilla! Where did you get that?"

The dark haired girl smiled, "It was my mother's."

"It's beautiful Carmilla. I hope she says yes. You two are made for each other," LaFontaine said.

"Good Luck Carmilla. You deserve her," Danny said.

"Thanks guys. Don't tell Laura, but I consider you friends," Carmilla smiled.

\------

Laura walked into her dorm room, stressed and tired, just wanting to grab her yellow pillow and her girlfriend and take a nap. Yet, when she stepped into her room, she was greeted with the sight of candles and rose petals decorating her room. Standing in the middle of the room was Carmilla, with her signature leather pants and flannel shirt.

"What's all this?" Laura asked.

"Well, it is Valentine's Day, Cupcake," Carmilla smirked.

"It is? Oh my gosh, it is! I'm sorry Carm, I completely forgot. I didn't even get you anything! And you probably want to go out on a date to a nice restaurant and I smell like ... like ... I don't even know, but it's nasty! I'm so sorry, just let me go take a shower and find something nice to wear. It'll only take a few minutes," Laura rambled.

Carmilla wrapped her arms around the smaller girl's waist. "Cupcake, don't worry about it. I know you're tired. I drew a bath for you. Go, relax. I have a surprise for you when you're done."

"You're amazing Carm. I love you." Laura sighed as she relaxed into her girlfriend's embrace.

Carmilla smiled and kissed the blonde's head. "Go, relax. I'll leave something comfortable out for you."

As soon as Laura was in the bathroom, Carmilla changed into a pair of sweatpants and one of Laura's Harry Potter t-shirts. She grabbed Laura's favorite Hufflepuff sweatpants and her Silas U sweatshirt and placed the articles of clothing just inside the bathroom door. She placed the small black box in her pocket and pulled out a book, Camus, to read as she waited for Laura.

After a half hour, Laura still hadn't emerged from the bathroom which wasn't like Laura, she'd never taken a bath longer than twenty minutes. Carmilla set aside her book and peeked into the bathroom. Laura had fallen asleep in the tub.

Carmilla shook her shoulder a little and whispered, "Laura. Wake up, Cupcake."

Laura jumped awake and looked at Carmilla. "I fell asleep. I keep ruining our night. I'm sorry Carm."

"It's okay, Cupcake. Get dressed. I have a gift for you."

Laura climbed out of the tub as Carmilla went back out to the room. After getting dressed, Laura opened the door to see Carmilla kneeling in the middle of the room. A little black box in her hand.

Carmilla opened the box, "I love you, Laura. I don't want to see a day without you. You're my everything. Will you be my Valentine every year? Will you marry me?"

Laura stood by the bathroom door in tears. "Why are you so perfect?" She whispered. "I love you, Carm. Of course I'll marry you."

Carmilla stood and slipped the ring onto her fiancee's finger, before chucking the box behind her and swooping Laura into her arms to kiss her soundly on the mouth. Pulling away, Carmilla whispered, "I love you so much." Before pulling Laura onto the bed closest to them. She pulled the covers over them and said, "I know you're tired. Sleep. I'll be here when you wake up."

"Did I mess up your night?" Laura mumbles.

"Not at all Cupcake. Not at all. It was perfect. All I wanted was you and this. Nothing else."

Carmilla heard a hum of approval before Laura's breathing leveled out and the blonde was asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. This is the first of a series of holiday one-shots revolving around our favorite useless lesbian vampire and tiny gay. You can find me on Tumblr at idratherhavedracosrocketship. I'll be posting teasers and updates over there.


End file.
